An existing smartphone generally has a message push function, to be specific, displays a system notification or a related notification of another application on a notification bar to remind a user to view the notification, for example, to notify the user that a new message is received on an instant messaging platform, or to notify the user that an application needs to be updated.
In the prior art, a rule for sorting notifications on a mobile phone is usually sorting the notifications based on time points at which the notifications are received.
In this case, when viewing the notifications, the user needs to view the notifications on the notification bar one by one to search for important information. Consequently, efficiency is low, and user experience is poor.